Because of Kyumin
by bluehyomi
Summary: Ada suara aneh dari dalam kamar KyuMin!/"Aku juga mau mencobanya Hyukiie "/"Ahh..ahh..Hae...nyahh..ahhh..."/Haehyuk shipper, silahkan tunjukan diri kalian
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi

Pair: HaeHyuk

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Ada suara aneh dari dalam kamar KyuMin!/"Aku juga mau mencobanya Hyukiie~"/"Ahh..ahh..Hae...nyahh..ahhh..."/Haehyuk shipper, silahkan tunjukan diri kalian~

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

And...this is it!

•

•

•

**Because of KyuMin**

•

•

•

Malam sudah sangat larut, dan couple Eunhyuk dan Donghae - atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai EunHae - baru sampai di dorm setelah menjalankan aktivitas padat mereka. Maklum saja, mereka sekarang ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan single terbaru mereka Oppa Oppa yang sedang naik daun dan otomatis, mereka mendapatkan banyak undangan di acara-acara tv maupun radio.

Eunhyuk memasuki dorm dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Hae dengan sangat lunglai. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk yang berjalan sama lunglainya dengan Eunhyuk dan langsung tepar di lantai karna saking lelahnya. Eunhyuk pun menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan Donghae agar ia tidak langsung tidur di lantai. Namun terlambat, Donghae sudah berjalan-jalan riang di dunia mimpinya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya berdecak tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna melihat kelakuan couplenya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Baru Eunhyuk mau berjalan menuju Donhae, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar couple KyuMin. Ya, sekarang ini Eunhyuk memang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar KyuMin. Karna penasaran, niat untuk membopoh Donghae pun di urungkan sementara dan ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar KyuMin.

"Aaah...ahh..Kyuuuh...ahh..terusss..ahhh..." terdengar suara Sungmin samar-samar dari luar. Eunhyuk yang semakin penasaran pun langsung menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu kamar KyuMin dan mendengarkannya secara seksama.

"Ohh..Kyu..ahh..nikmat..ahhh..." dan terdengar jelas desahan Sungmin dari dalam sana. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya karna bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju Donghae dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae agar ia bangun.

"Hae..bangun hae. Ada suara aneh di dalam kamar KyuMin couple" ucap Eunhyuk sambil masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae. Namun yang di guncang hanya bergeming dan menggeliat.

"Hae, banguuun. Di kamar KyuMin couple ada suara aneh. Aku tidak tau itu suara apa. Hae..cepat bangun" Eunhyuk semakin kencang mengguncang tubuh Donghae dan menaikan suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi. Tapi karna Donghae tak kunjung bangun dan Eunhyuk sudah mulai kesal, ia pun langsung mencubit pantat Donghae kencang. "Aww!" hingga akhirnya Hae bangun juga.

"Ya Eunhyuk, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" gerutu Donghae saat merasa tidurnya terganggu sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Siapa suruh kau daritadi di bangunin ga bangun-bangun. Sudah ayo cepat ikut aku. Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar KyuMin couple" jelas Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Hae menuju kamar KyuMin.

"Coba kau tempelkan telingamu di pintu, dan dengar suara apa di dalam" suruh Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan ia juga langsung menempelkan kuping sebelah kanannya di pintu kamar KyuMin couple. Donghaeae yang di perintah langsung menurut dan menempelkan kuping kanannya juga di pintu kamar KyuMin couple.

"Ahh..ohh..Kyu..ahh..."

"Aku masukan sekarang ya Minnie"

"Ne, tapi pelan-pelan ya Kyu"

"AAHHH! Kyu, sakiiit...ahh..ahh..yahh..disituh..yah..ahh..."

"Ohh..ohh..Minnie hyung kauh..sangath..ahh..nikmat..ahh..."

Donghae yang mendengar itu pun langsung menganga tidak percaya apa yang sedang KyuMin lakukan di dalam sana. Eunhyuk yang juga mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya masih dalam perasaan bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hae, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya? Ko Sungmin hyung berteriak sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae, namun yang di tanya hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Ya Hae, kau tau tidak mereka sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang kesal karna tidak di jawab. Ia pun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Donghae yang kemudian menemukan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"W-wae? Waeyo Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ngeri dan yang di tanya tetap diam.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman jahilnya. Ya, Donghae memang tau apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Eunhyuk hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit bergerak mundur saat Donghae semakin mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya wajah merekapun hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa cm lagi.

"Mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk dengan nafas berat, membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya merinding sendiri. Namun Eunhyuk masih tidak paham apa yang di maksud Donghae dengan 'itu'.

"Ma-ma-maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata-bata karna merasakan hangat nafas Donghae di telinganya.

"Benar kau tidak tahu? KangTeuk couple sering melakukannya ko" jawab Donghae dengan nafas berat di telinga Eunhyuk. 'Ha?  
KangTeuk couple sering melakukannya? Apa? Melakukan apa?' batin Eunhyuk yang masih tidak paham. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia paham dan langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ah iya! Aku paham. Maksudmu 'itu' kan? Ya kan? Hahaha" riang Eunhyuk yang sudah paham namun tidak menyadari ada makhluk di depannya yang sedang menatapnya lapar.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar seduktif sambil menoel-noel pinggang couplenya itu. Eunhyuk yang baru menyadari bahwa di depannya terdapat makhluk mesum, langsung mematung seketika. Ia bergerak gelisah dan canggung, mencoba melirik Donghae. Saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ia langsung menemukan Donghae yang sudah menatapnya lapar dan mesum. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa posisinya dan Donghae sangatlah tidak bagus.

GULP

Skakmat! Ia terperangkap. Tubuhnya yang sudah terhimpit dinding di belakangnya dan Donghae di depannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun dan kabur dari jeratan ikan mesum di depannya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae.

"H-Hae..mu-mundurlah sedikit" Eunhyuk mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Donghae darinya, namun Donghae menahan tubuhnya.

"Wae? Aku ingin sesuatu hyukkie~" rengek Donghae manja dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melayangkan tatapan childishnya pada Eunhyuk dan semakin menghimpit tubuh Eunhyuk ke dinding.

"K-Kau mau apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu dan mencoba menahan tubuh Donghae yang semakin menghimpitnya.

"Aku mau kita juga melakukannya~" bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Ia juga menghelakan nafas hangatnya, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh kecil.

"Ungh..a-apa maksudmu..Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggeliat resah merasakan sensasi aneh di telinganya.

"Melakukan apa yang KyuMin couple dan KangTeuk couple lakukan" bisik Donghae sekali lagi. Namun sekarang ia sudah mulai meluncurkan aksinya dengan menjilat pelan cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan Donghae dan sadar atas apa yang di maksud Donghae, semakin menggeliat dan mulai bergerak resah.

"Engh..ahh..Hae..hen-hentikan~ Ahh..jangan~" larang Eunhyuk saat Donghae semakin meluncurkan aksinya dengan menggigit-gigit kecil belakang tengkuknya.

"Wae?~ Aku janji..aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut~" bujuk Donghae tetap pada aktifitasnya.

"Tap-tapi..mmphh.." perkataan Eunhyuk harus terpotong saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menyerang bibir plumpnya. Donghae langsung melumatnya pelan dan membelai bibir Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya sebagai permintaan untuk masuk. Eunhyuk yang merasakan lidah Donghae bergerak-gerak membelai bibirnya, mencoba membuka mulutnya. Ia melenguh merasakan sensasi asing saat lidah Donghae masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Donghae langsung menulusuri semua yang ada di dalam mulut Eunhyuk saat lidahnya berhasil memasuki goa hangat itu. Mulai dari bibir, gigi, lidah, dan benda lainnya yang ada di mulut Eunhyuk.

Perlahan tangan Donghae berjalan ke belakang pungung Eunhyuk dan turun ke pinggulnya. Ia angkat pinggul Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya. Eunhyuk pun reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae dan melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggul Donghae agar tidak terjatuh. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk menuju kamar mereka yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar KyuMin tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya dan segera masuk dan menutupnya dengan susah payah. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya dan Eunhyuk di atas kasur queen size mereka masih dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas. Faktor kebutuhan akan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka pun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka.

Namun tangan Donghae tidak mau tinggal diam. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Eunhyuk satu-persatu hingga terlepas semua dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia langsung menjilat, melumat dan terkadang menggit kecil leher dan dada putih nan mulus Eunhyuk hingga muncul bercak-bercak merah keunguan disana yang membuat Eunhyuk terus menerus mendesah. Tangannya juga meremas-remas nipples Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang daritadi.

"Ahh..Hae..yeah..ahh..teruss.." desah Eunhyuk tak beraturan sambil menekan-nekan kepala Donghae agar semakin dalam melumat dadanya. Ya, sekarang Eunyuk sudah terlena dan sangat menikmati permainan Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum dalam lumatanya dan menuruti permintaan couplenya itu dan melumat dada beserta nipples Eunhyuk semakin ganas.

Puas dengan dada, tangan dan lumatan Donghae pun kini turun ke perut Eunhyuk yang membuat si pemilik semakin menggeliat.

"Ahh..geli Hae..ahh..." desah Eunhyuk sambil meliuk-liukan badannya geli. Tangan Donghae terus meraba perut berabs Eunhyuk dan semakin turun hingga ia menyentuh celana jeans yang masih di kenakan Eunhyuk. Dalam sekejap, Donghae mampu melepaskan seluruh celana yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. Dan sekarang terlihat jelas junior Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang. Ia mulai membelai paha Eunhyuk hingga menyentuh bagian tersensitivenya. Ia memijatnya pelan dan lama kelamaan mengocoknya cepat.

"Ahh..ahh..Hae...nyahh..ahhh..." desah Eunhyuk menikmati pijatan Donghae pada juniornya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan ada yang mendorong-dorong dadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang memasang tampang kesal.

"Wae Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kauh..cu..rangh Hae..aku sudah tidakh...mengenakan pakaian..ahh..kuh..tapi kauh masih..ahh..lengkaph..ahh..." ucap Eunhyuk susah payah karna kocokan(?) Donghae pada juniornya yang semakin cepat.

"Hahaha kau menginginkanku Hyukkie? Baiklah" Donghae menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya lalu dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang masih ia kenakan. Saat semua pakaian Donghae terlepas, terpampanglah jelas junior Donghae yang sudah sangat menegang dan ukurannya yang jauh berbeda melebihi milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu takjub dan langsung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Jja jja jja~~

New FF! New FF! Kkk~

Kali ini HaeHyuk. Mm...entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa tumben-tumbenan bikin HaeHyuk. Padahal aku EunHae shipper lho

Tapi ya masih tetep sama lah. Masih tetep gaje, typo bertebaran, dll.

Huft kapan ya bisa bikin FF bagus TT_TT

Oiya, untuk kemarin yang ninggalin jejak di FF "A Lesson For You", ini dia balasan review kalian~

* * *

miszshanty05: Hehehe sudah di lanjut kok chingu, silahkan menikmati. Gamsa untuk reviewnya~

sweetyhaehyuk: Sudah dilanjut~ Mian ya kalo kurang hot. Maklumlah, tidak berpengalaman(?) Kkk gamsa rewiewnya~

Hae's Love: Donghae bernasib sama dan sebelumnya dia memang seme. Gamsa reviewnya~

lee gyuraaa: Mm...kenapa ya? Sebenernya aku juga bingung. Aku iseng-iseng aja pengen nyobain bikin ff yang pairnya HeeKyu hehehe ._.v Gamsa reviewnya~

Aiyu Kie: Sudah di lanjut chingu, mian kalau tidak hot. Gamsa reviewnya~

kyukyu: Sudah di lanjut chingu, mian kalau tidak hot. Gamsa reviewnya~

HaeUKE: Kkk makanya para seme jangan remehkan para uke *di tendang para seme* sudah di lanjut chingu, mian kalu tidak hot. Gamsa reviewnya~

heeli: Ini kan sesi 'hukuman' jadi tidak ada tusuk balik(?) mian ya kalau kurang hot ffnya, maklumlah newbie. Gamsa reviewnya~

ChoMhia: Wah, mian ya tidak hot. Maklumlah, aku tidak berpengalaman(?) kkk. Sudah di lanjut chingu, mian kalau tidak hot. Gamsa reviewnya~

craftie407: Sudah di lanjut chingu, mian kalau tidak hot. Gamsa reviewnya~

meymeywonkyu: Kkk jangan remehkan Chullie oppa dulu. Gitu gitu kalau jadi seme sangat menyeramkan~ Gamsa reviewnya~

PearlWonkyu: Sudah di lanjut chingu. Pasti EunHae ko, karna aku juga EunHae shipper kkk~ Untuk FF yang lain, gatau kenapa yg ini aku buat HaeHyuk. Tapi lain kali aku pasti bakal bikin EunHae lagi ko hehehe. Gamsa Reviewnya~

Park Nara Quinnevil: Iya, alurnya memang mirip seperti yang chap 1. Karna memang sebenernya ini 1shot, tapi malah jadi 2shot-_- HaeKyu tetap seme, mereka jadi uke karna di hukum doang. No sequel, mian :) Gamsa reviewnya~

Guest: Kkk~ bukannya cuma Kyu yang di siksa, tapi lebih seru lagi kalau semua seme di siksa KKK~!*di bunuh para seme* Gamsa reviewnya~

Lee's child: Wah, mian ya kurang hot ffnya. Maklum, aku tidak berpengalaman(?) Jeongmal gomawo support dan reviewnya~

* * *

Mian ya balasnya lama~

Dan terakhir untuk FF ini, mohon support dan REVIEWnya~

Gamsa~~ ^^*


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: HaeHyuk

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Ada suara aneh dari dalam kamar KyuMin!/"Aku juga mau mencobanya Hyukiie~"/"Ahh..ahh..Hae...nyahh..ahhh..."/Haehyuk shipper, silahkan tunjukan diri kalian~

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

And...this is it!

•

•

•

**Because of KyuMin**

•

•

•

~Previously~

"Hahaha kau menginginkanku Hyukkie? Baiklah" Donghae menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya lalu dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang masih ia kenakan. Saat semua pakaian Donghae terlepas, terpampanglah jelas junior Donghae yang sudah sangat menegang dan ukurannya yang jauh berbeda melebihi milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu takjub dan langsung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya.

•

•

•

Tidak membuang waktu yang lama, Donghae langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk mendesah tak karuan lagi.

"Masukan Hae..ahh..masukan sekarangh..ahhh..." desah Eunhyuk tidak sabar. Donghae hanya menyeringai dan menuruti permintaan couplenya itu. Ia pun langsung menjilat ujung junior Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat si pemilik menggelinjang karna geli. Kemudian Donghae mulai memasukkan seluruh junior Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia jilat dan kulum dengan kuat junior Eunhyuk. Menaik turunkan kepalanya secara cepat hingga membuat Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Ahh..hae..pe..lanh-pelanh..ahh..sakiith..ahh..." desah Eunhyuk merasa sedikit kesakitan karna gigi seri Donghae yang terasa menancap di juniornya dan mengulumnya dengan tempo tak beraturan. Donghae yang mendengar itu menghiraukannya dan terus mengulum junior Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sakit dan nikmat sambil tangannya menggenggam sprei kuat.

"Ahh..Hae aku mauh..ahh..keluarh..ahhhhh..." lenguh Eunhyuk panjang saat mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Donghae pun langsung menghabiskan semua cairan yang di keluarkan Eunhyuk di dalam mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Setelahnya, Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung mengarahkan juniornya ke mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Donghae langsung mengulum junior Donghae dengan ganas(?) hingga terdengar desahan-desahan dari mulut Donghae.

"Ahh...Hyukkie..ahh..yeah..good boy..ahh..teruss..ppalli...ahhh..." desah Donghae tak beraturan menikmati permainan mulut Eunhyuk dengan juniornya. Eunhyuk mengulum junior Donghae layaknya mengemut lollipop yang sangat manis. Dan tidak lama ia merasakan junior Donghae berkedut bertanda akan ada yang mau keluar dan ia pun semakin bersemangat mengulum junior Donghae. Namun tiba-tiba, Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya kesal.

Donghae hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi couplenya yang baginya sangat lucu. Ia segera mengangkat kaki Eunhyuk ke bahunya dan tanpa babibu langsung ia masukkan juniornya ke hole sempit milik Eunhyuk.

"AKKHHH! Hae...sak..kiiit" rintih Eunhyuk saat merasakan milik Donghae memaksa masuk secara tiba-tiba ke dalam holenya. Ia genggam sprei sekuat mungkin untuk menahan sakitnya. Air matapun mulai keluar dari ujung mata Eunhyuk. Namun Donghae menghiraukan rintihan Eunhyuk dan tetap mencoba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Eunhyuk yang sempit dengan kencang. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terus menggigit bibirnya dan menggenggam sprei kuat-kuat merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Dan dalam sekali hentakan yang keras, Donghae berhasil memasukkan juniornya secara utuh ke dalam hole Eunhyuk. Dan sontak membuat Eunhyuk menjerit kencang.

"AARRGGHHH! Sakit Hae..sakiiiit! Hiks..." jerit Eunhyuk kencang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sambil menggenggam sprei sekuat tenaganya sebagai penyalur rasa sakit. Air matanya langsung jatuh membanjiri wajah mulusnya. Ia terisak kencang saat merasakan junior Donghae yang masuk secara utuh ke dalam tubuhnya. Donghae yang mendengar jeritan Eunhyuk langsung mengulum bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan mengocok junior Eunhyuk agar Ia dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya. Namun Eunhyuk tetap terisak. Baginya, ini seperti ada alat yang merobek paksa tubuhnya. Sangat sakit.

Donghae yang masih mendengar isakan couplenya pun langsung berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Namun bukannya berhenti terisak, Eunhyuk malah semakin terisak. Donghae pun langsung menggenjot tubuhnya semakin cepat agar penderitaan bagi couplenya ini berlangsung cepat.

"Akh..Hae..sa..kiiith..ung..hiks..akh.." isak Eunhyuk saat Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terus meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun Donghae tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia malah menambah tempo genjotan dan kocokannya pada junior Eunhyuk semakin cepat dan kencang hingga membuat Hyuk semakin terisak.

Mati-matian Eunhyuk mengikuti alur tempo permainan Donghae untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sakit yang sangat. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan akan ada yang mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Ya, dia akan mencapai puncaknya setelah sekian lama menahan rasa sakit.

"Ashh..Hae..ak-ku..akh..mau..keluarh..uhh.." desah Eunhyuk merasakan sakit dan nikmat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh..aku..juga..Hyukkie..ahh..kita keluar..bersama..ahh..ahh.." desah Donghae sambil terus menusuk-nusuk hole Eunhyuk semakin kencang dan ganas dan mengocok junior Eunhyuk dengan cepat hingga membuat Eunhyuk kembali terisak.

"HYAAH..HUWAAH..HAE..APPOOO..KYAH..PELANH..EUNGH..PELANH..AKH.." rintih Eunhyuk kencang saat Donghae menggenjotnya semakin kencang. Bahkan, mungkin bisa di bilang bringas(?)

Dan tidak lama kemudian keduanya menjerit kencang "DONGHAEEE!" "HYUKKIEEE!" lenguh keduanya panjang saat mencapai puncaknya bersamaan. Cairan Eunhyuk keluar membasahi dada bidang Donghae dan perutnya sedangkan cairan Donghae keluar mengalir di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Bahkan saking banyaknya, hingga ada yang mengalir keluar. Donghae langsung ambruk ke samping Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Keduanya sama-sama mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Gomawo Hyukkie, kau sudah mau melayaniku" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut blonde pirang Eunhyuk dan mengecup pucuk kepala couplenya itu.

"Saranghae Hyuk, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae lagi sambil memeluk tubuh kecil namja berambut blonde pirang itu.

"Nado..hah..saranghaeh..Hae..hiks..hah.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dan dengan sedikit isakannya.

Lama mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing hingga Eunhyuk akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hae, aku capek. Aku mau tidur. Keluarkan 'milikmu' dariku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah tubuhnya menggunakan dagunya. Namun nasib buruk sepertinya memang sedang menimpah Eunhyuk. Yang di ajak ngomong malah hanya menyeringai penuh arti dan membuat dia merasa ada yang tidak enak.

"Hehehe, Hyukkie..aku mau lagi ya.." pinta Donghae dengan polosnya. Namun tetap, otak mesumnya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana jika di wajahnya pun sudah kembali terpatri senyuman penuh arti.

"Ya! Andwae. Shireo! Aku lelah Hae. Dan aku masih sakit" tolak Eunhyuk mentah-mentah sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae yang sedang memluknya erat. Tapi memang Donghae yang dirinya sedang di rasuki setan yadong, ia malah menggoda Eunhyuk agar mau melakukan 'itu' lagi.

"Ayolah Hyukkie..hanya sekali lagi ko. Ya?" rayu Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tetap saja di jawab gelengan kepala Eunhyuk secara mentah-mentah.

"Aku bilang ngga ya ngga Hae. Sakit tau! Udah sekarang lepaskan 'milikmu' dariku!" gerutu Eunhyuk saat Donghae terus menggodanya.

Tapi seperti yang sudah di bilang tadi, Donghae sedang di rasuki setan yadong yang nafsunya tidak ketulungan, bukan? Hingga Hae dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun lagi hingga membuat Eunhyuk kembali mendesah dan meringis untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kyah..Hae..a-apah..akh..yang kauh..laku..kanh..akh..berhentihh..ungh..sakiiith.." rintih Eunhyuk saat merasakan junior Donghae kembali bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi Hyukkie-ah. Hanya sekali ko..ahh..ahh..." desah Donghae sambil terus mendesah menikmati pijatan hole Eunhyuk terhadap juniornya lagi. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa pasrah dan meringis kesakitan lagi akibat perbuatan Donghae terhadap dirinya.

"HUWAAH..HYAAH..HAE..AKH..PELAAANH..EUNGH..NAPPEUN NAMJA! AKH!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae kembali mengenjotnya dengan ganas dan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang 'biasa'. Dan ya, mulai terdengar lagi desahan-desahan dan ringisan dari kamar couple ini.

~Esok harinya~

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke kamar EunHae couple dan membangunkan paksa kedua namja tampan nan imut ini. Donghae bangun lebih dulu di banding Eunhyuk. Ia menguap, menggeliat, dan matanya melirik ke sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang bersender di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat akibat perbuatan namja pervert *di tendang fishy* yang sedang menyediakan tangan kirinya untuk makhluk yang sangat kasihan nasibnya a.k.a Eunhyuk *di lempar jewels* yang tidak lain dan tidak salah adalah dirinya sendiri. Matanya terlihat sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Donghae sebenarnya merasa kasihan melihat kondisi couplenya yang begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nafsunya benar-benar mengalahkan akal sehatnya tadi malam.

"Kasihan Hyukkie ku. Mianhe chagiya, kau harus merasakan sakit yang sangat karena aku. Tapi, salahkanlah dirimu sendiri juga karna mempunyai tubuh yang sangat menggoda" ucap Donghae pelan membela dirinya sambil membelai lembut surai blonde Eunhyuk.

Lalu mata Donghae beralih melihat ke bagian tubuh bawah dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Donghae menyeringai saat melihat juniornya yang masih bersangkar di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Pantas saja semalaman ia merasa hangat, ternyata. Karna kasihan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah terlihat sangat pucat itu, Donghae pun segera melepaskan juniornya dari tubuh Eunhyuk dengan perlahan agar namjachingunya yang cantik nan imut tidak merasa sakit dan terbangun.

Lalu, "emhh.." terdengar suara geliat Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Donghae langsung menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, takut couplenya itu akan terbangun. Saat dirasa Eunhyuk sudah tenang kembali, Donghae kembali bergerak mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Tahan sebentar chagiya" ucap Donghae pelan. Dan dengan satu tarikan cepat, junior Donghae berhasil terlepas dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Sesaat setelah misinya selesai, ia langsung melihat ke arah wajah Eunhyuk, takut bila tiba-tiba namjachingunya yang manis itu terbangun. Dan beruntung, Eunhyuk tidak terbangun dan masih tenang dengan alam mimpinya.

Donghae merasa lega dan dengan gesit ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia mandi sambil bersenandung riang kecil. Ya, ia sangat senang dan puas dengan aktivitasnya bersama Eunhyuk semalam. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Donghae pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Setelah berhias diri se ala kadarnya, Donghae pun langsung keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Tidak lama setelah sepeninggalan Donghae, Eunhyuk pun terbangun dengan rintihan menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Akh! Aww..sshh..dasar pervert! Janjinya hanya sekali lagi, tapi nyatanya beronde-ronde. Aku yakin semalam pasti lebih dari 5 ronde. Akh! Sakiiit.." rintih Eunhyuk menahan sakitnya sambil terus menggerutu tentang namjachingu ikannya yang sangat pervert.

Ya, kalau kalian ingin tahu, semalam Donghae memang benar-benar seperti kerasukan setan yadong yang nafsunya benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan. Ia mengerjai Eunhyuk habis-habisan hingga beronde-ronde. Itu pun Eunhyuk yang meminta berhenti karna dirinya yang sudah benar-benar tidak kuat.

Tidak lama setelah Eunhyuk menggerutu, terdengar suara langkahan cepat menuju kamarnya yang bisa di pastikan itu adalah Donghae. Dan benar saja, Donghae masuk ke kamar sambil membawakan nampan berisi sarapan dan susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan senyuman polos mengembang di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sesorang yang sedang Ia hampiri itu sedang marah dan mempunyai dendam kesumat(?) dengannya.

"Pagi Hyukkie chagi~ Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Ayo, kita sarapan dulu" ajak Donghae sambil menaruh nampan berisi sarapan di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat sikap biasa Donghae tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah dan mulutnya siap untuk menggerutu.

"YAK LEE DONGHAE! Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ha?! Bilangnya hanya sekali lagi, tapi justru berkali-kali. Lihat saja, tidak akan ada lagi jatah untukmu! Mau kau merengek-rengek kek. Ngambek kek. Tidak akan!" semprot Eunhyuk yang memang sedang kesel banget sama ikan pervertnya itu.

"MWO?! Ya, Hyukkie-ah~ Jangan begitu dong. Semalam kan bukan salahku, tapi salah tubuhmu yang terlalu menggoda" jawab Donghae memasang wajah melasnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan.

"Mworago?! Tubuhku kau bilang?! Itu mah kau saja yang pervert! Sudah, pokoknya sudah aku tetapkan tidak akan ada jatah lagi untukmu untuk 6 bulan ke depan. Kalaupun kau memintaku, aku bakal nolak!" ucap Eunhyuk final tidak terima tubuhnya yang di salahkan. 'Hah, enak saja tubuhku yang di salahkan' batin Eunhyuk terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

"MWO?! 6 BULAN?! ANDWAEEE~~ HYUKKIE~~" Donghae yang mendengar vonis Eunhyuk atas jatah 'bermain' kepada dirinya kembali syok. Namun Eunhyuk hanya menghiraukan ekspresi syok namjachingunya itu. Dan Donghae mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu dengan memajukan bibirnya dan memasang puppy eyes 1000 watt(?).

"Apa? Mau merayu ku? Percuma, aku tidak akan mau lagi" ucap Eunhyuk ketus saat melihat ekspresi namjachingunya. Ia malah asik mengambil sarapannya dan memakannya dengan santai.

"Eunhyukkie~ jangan begitu~ Ayolah, beri aku jatah lagi kalau aku mau. Aku berjanji pasti aku akan bermain lembut. Ya?" tanya Donghae penuh harap dan semakin menguatkan jurus memelasnya layaknya anak kucing yang minta di pelihara. Tapi yang di tanya tetap saja asik makan.

"Andwae! Kau masih ingin tidur di dalam, atau di sofa luar, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus sambil tetap memakan sarapannya.

"Ah, Hyukkie-ah~ kau jahat sekaliiii~" jawab Donghae dengan nada yang di panjangkan di bagian akhir katanya.

"Kalau kau terus merengek seperti itu, maka kau akan benar-benar tidur di sofa luar" balas Eunhyuk ketus dan menatap Donghae tajam. Dan yang di tatap akhirnya pasrah dan wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi tidak bersemangat.

"Arraseo arraseo..." jawab Donghae melas dan tidak bersemangat. 'Ah, pabo kau Donghae. Neo jinjja

paboya! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu yang terlalu nafsu. Akhirnya gini kan. Huwaaa...Hyukkie jahaaaat' batin Donghae nelangsa sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

'Hahaha rasakan kau ikan. Memangnya kau pikir tidak sakit apa. Dasar pervert' batin Eunhyuk senang merasa menang karna akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan Donghae juga. Tapi tiba-tiba "Akh! Sial. Bisa jalan ga normal selama sebulan nih aku. Akhh.." Eunhyuk kembali merintih saat ia ingin meletakkan piringnya ke meja sebelah ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu, setiap Donghae minta 'itu', Eunhyuk selalu menolak dan mengancamnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga dan mau sepolos apapun juga, Eunhyuk kalo sudah marah dan mengancam seprti itu pasti akan seram sekali dan ancamnnya tidak akan tanggung-tanggung. Seperti contohnya minggu lalu. Donghae nekat ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan Eunhyuk, namun yang ia terima malah cap lima jari merah di pipi kirinya dan tidak diperbolehkan tidur di dalam kamar selama 2 minggu. Member lain yang melihatnya hanya tercengang-cengang kasian.

"Donghae-ah, kau kenapa? Kenapa selama seminggu ini kau tidur di sofa? Apa ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Donghae terlentang di atas sofa ruang tv larut malam.

"Hahaha dia pasti lagi di hukum gara-gara nekat minta 'itu' dengan Eunhyuk hyung. Salah sendiri kalo main liar banget" jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di ruang tv juga sambil memainkan pspnya.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Ini semua gara-gara mu tau! Gara-gara kau yang membuat suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar, akhirnya aku ikut terjerumus juga" balas Donghae kesal dan masih tiduran di sofa sambil memeluk bantalnya dan bergerutu tidak jelas.

"Lho, kok aku yang di salahin? Yang salah kan hyung weee. Sudah ah, aku mau minta 'itu' dulu sama nae Minnie hyung. Daaa~ kekeke" jawab Kyuhyun menggoda Donghae yang sudah menatapnya tajam dan berlari pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga mau ah. Hem...Wookie ku kemana ya? Wookie-aaah, kau dimanaaaa?" Yesung yang sudah mengerti jalannya topik pembicaraan mereka malah ikut-ikutan menggoda Donghae dan pada saat itu juga Donghae melempar bantal sofa ke arah Yesung. 'Aish! Dasar mereka berdua itu. Bisa gak sih tidak menggodaku. Aku kan juga mau. Ya Hyukkie-ah, kenapa kau jahat sekaliiiiiii' batin Donghae merengek seperti anak kecil dan ia lansung menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Andwae! Shireo! Kemaren kan sudah. Lagipula aku juga masih sakit. Kalau kau tetap merengek seperti itu, maka nasibmu akan sama seperti Donghae!"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau! Hyung kalau main liar sekali, aku sakit! Kalau hyung masih merengek seperti itu, maka hyung juga akan bernasib sama seperti Donghae hyung!"

BLAM! BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting dua kali.

"Eh, apa itu? Apa Sungmin hyung dan Wookie sedang marah juga?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar suara pintu di banting. Tidak lama, terdengar suara gesekan kaki dan bantal datang ke arahnya. Dan ternyata, itu adalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Ternyata mereka juga di usir paksa dari kamar oleh uke mereka.

"Buahahahaha lihat, kalian juga bernasib sama dengan ku! Siapa suruh menggodaku hahaha~" tawa Donghae meledak saat melihat ekspresi Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang memelas tidak bersemangat. Dan yang di ledek hanya berdecak kesal saja dan langsung mengambil posisi tidur masing-masing dengan raut wajah yang nelangsa.

* * *

Huwaaaa akhirnya EEEENNNDDD~~~ *jungkir balik*

Lagi-lagi mengedit, fiuh~ sungguh melelahkan~~

Ini dia kelanjutan dari FF 'Because of KyuMin'. Semoga memuaskan ne~ ^^

Dan ini balasan review kalian dari part 1:

SSungMine: Hyukkie kan terkadang suka polos-polos imut gitu~~(?) #plak Kekeke ini dia kelanjutannya. Selamat menikmati, gomawo review dan supportnya~ ^^

Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

nurul. : Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

AyalisseHan0730: Wah, kurang panjang ya chingu? Mian ya kalau tidak puas~ Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

reaRelf: Iya dong, siapa dulu istrinya *tunjuk diri sendiri* *di tendang jewels* kekeke sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Iino Sayuri: Wah, jinjja? :O Huuu jeongmal mianhae kalo chingu merasa kecewa, tapi FF ini pure buatanku ko. Kalo ada scene yg bener-bener mirip aku jga gatau sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae ya chingu~

Btw, BDSM itu apa ya chignu? hehehe ._.v *garuk kepala* Dan gomawo chingu reviewnya~ Semoga kelanjutannya ini beda ya chingu~ ^^

DadjoePranatha: Iya tuh, KyuMin biang dari kemesuman(?) Donghae kekeke. Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Kim Yemi: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

YunJaeKyuMin4eve: Penasaran yaaaa? Kekeke~ *di tendang* Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Guest: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

trililililili: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Hyunnie: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Fitri jewel hyukkie: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

H M: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Lee Eun In: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

dhianelf4ever: Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Qhia503: Mianhae chingu, tidak ada SiBum version. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae ne~ Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

Jae19: Hem...itu ga janji chingu~ Hae kan mesumnya udah ga ketulungan kekeke *di sate donghae* Sudah di lanjut chingu~ Selamat menikmati, gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

* * *

Nah, itu dia balasan bagi readersdeul yang meninggalkan jejak di FF 'Because of Kyumin' part 1

Semoga kelanjutannya ini bikin readersdeul puas dan tidak membuat readersdeul kecewa lagi ne~

Ini FF pure buatan otak yadong saya sendiri ko~~ *ngaku*

Terakhir, jeongmal gomawo bagi yang bersedia membaca FF saya~

Mohon REVIEWnya~~ ^^

Kamsa~~3


End file.
